


I got everything I ever wanted

by Dragonova9098



Series: In a world where Berlin and Palermo had a happy ending [1]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonova9098/pseuds/Dragonova9098
Summary: Andrès couldnt take his eyes off his book and Martìn had enough of it
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Series: In a world where Berlin and Palermo had a happy ending [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928839
Comments: 13
Kudos: 99





	I got everything I ever wanted

Andrès has his nose on his book for half a day already. It must have been the most interesting 457 pages of his life to fully ignore Martìn and just sit there and indulge himself with the book. 

Martìn kept watching him from where he is standing, tapping his pencil on the blueprint. Andrès has been like that ever since morning. He didnt do anything wrong did he? No that cant be. If he didnt do anything wrong, then Andrès just dont want to be disturbed. He sighed, picked his blueprints and walked out. If his gorgeous back cant take Andrès eyes off the damn book then he might as well as work in his room.

When Martìn left Andrès finally looked up and threw the book away. He didnt even got past page 8 when Martìn woke up earlier and decided to drink his coffee topless and that got him stuck on that page. He read and reread the pharagraph but its hopeless, his mind is hopeless. So instead of surrendering he kept pretending while keeping his eye on Martìn. He loosen his tie and pinched the bridge of his nose. He will be the death of him. 

Andrès is about the get up when the door opened. He immediately sat back up and opened the book. Martìn walked in whistling, stealing a look on Andrès, who is still enjoying his book. 

"Forgot my pen" Martìn casually said still looking at Andrès. When nothing happend Martìn eyed the book and made a mental note of burning it later and started to walk away. Before he even walk out an idea got into his head. Maybe he's over dressed. He slammed the door behind him and walked to his room. When he got to his room he stripped naked and covered his lower half with a towel. He walked straight back to where Andrès is and saw him still looking at the damn book. Martìn walked all around the room, half naked, in the middle of winter, pretending to look for something. 

Andrès is trying to hide his amusement on what is happening in front of him. He's curious at how far Martìn will go on. He bit his lower lip to hide his smile and kept on stealing glances. He watched as Martìn tried to reached up the cupboard while holding his towel in place, he watched as Martìn bent over, showing the curves of his back, he watched as Martìn opened and closed drawers several times without even actually looking inside it, he watched as Martìn sighed.

Martìn walked in front of Andrès. Clearly he isnt winning so he might as well as give it his all. He droped his towel and looked down on Andrès. Andrès, shocked, dropped his book, jaw wide open, staring at the man in front of him.

"Dont forget my towel" Martìn said invitingly then walked away.

Andrès grinned. He picked the towel up, "make sure you have hot water" he mused, removing his tie and his watch as he followed Martìn back to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a professional writer. I just love this two idiots so FORGIVE ME ❤


End file.
